


Stucky, but it's actually Destiel

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a meddling shit, Castiel is Bucky Barnes, Comic-Con, Dean is Captain America, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, but it's okay because it all turns out gay in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Listen, it's gay Dean/Cas shenanigans at Comic-Con. Even some meet-cute. Just read it and have a good time.





	Stucky, but it's actually Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fellypepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellypepper/gifts).



> I was inspired by [this beautiful piece of art](http://migglangelus.tumblr.com/post/173968086941/destiel-at-comiccon-with-some-cosplay-yes) by [the amazing talented migglangelus on Tumblr](http://migglangelus.tumblr.com).  
> Please please _please_ go and give their art some love! It's absolutely adorable and took so much talent! I seriously can _not_ express how much I love it! Aha
> 
> Also, for my own reasons, this is in Texas because I'm bitter that Evans STILL HASN'T MADE IT TO MY STATE but I'm slightly placated that I got to meet the ever lovely Sebastian Stan and my life is forever better for it.  
> If only I could just have the money to make it to a Supernatural Con to meet these other dumbasses. One can dream.  
> Anywhore, go ahead and enjoy some gay shenanigans.

Dean had planned this outfit for years. He was proud of it. He had it down to the last detail, even decided to rip off the patches he'd spent too much money on when he saw the new suit for Infinity War. (He, of course, saved them. He's not an idiot, after all.) He grew his hair out a little longer than normal, but he still wasn't confident enough to rock the homeless man aesthetic from the newest movie, but this would work.  
Sam, as usual, was not letting him go about this easily. Dean wanted them to go as Falcon and Cap, but he made a strong point that he was several skin shades too pale to do that comfortably, so he settled on a Falcon shirt to placate his brother. And a hat with the logo on. He was going to enjoy himself a little, especially if it was Dean's money being spent on the official merch. He wasn't complaining.

“I feel ridiculous,” Dean muttered, shifting around in line, smiling weakly at all of the excited whistles and camera flashes that were going off.  
“You look ridiculous,” Sam smirked, laughing and ducking away from a playful smack to the back of his head.  
“I think he looks good.”  
The gravelly voice behind them had them both turning. Dean could feel himself melting at the warm smile and baby blue eyes before he realized who the man was dressed as.  
“Dude, no fucking way!” Dean grinned, facing the man to take in the entirety of his outfit. He was a spitting image of Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier, minus the Jesus hair Sebastian Stan had sported in the newest movies.  
“Listen, my buddy had to cancel today, mind if I hang out with you guys?”  
Dean couldn't help his nose scrunch. “You aren't from around here, are you?”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Yeah. It's 'y’all’, not 'you guys’,” Dean chuckled, bumping shoulders with the guy as he stepped forward. He was about to reply, but Dean interrupted him. “How the fuck is that solid? What the hell?”  
“My brother has a 3D printer,” the blue-eyed man laughed, lifting his arm for Dean to inspect.  
Sam rolled his eyes and pulled them forward by Dean’s collar, effectively moving the Bucky with them when his brother kept a grip on his arm.  
“Dude, this is fucking amazing. And the painting?”  
The blue eyed man smiled proudly before looking in the direction of two high-pitched squeals, two women running over. “Oh my god, oh my god! Steve, Bucky! Oh my god!”  
Dean smiled nervously, but the blue-eyed man grinned and turned to face them. “Definitely! Are y'all meeting them today?”  
“Yes! We each bought a photo with one of them and we're sharing!” The blonde was beaming, unlocking her phone. “Can we get a picture with y'all? Please?”  
Dean nodded small when “Bucky” turned to him for an answer. He was then hauled in with a happy cheer from the girls, who held up a picture that was half of Cap’s shield and half of Bucky's star with the arm plating behind it.  
“Thank you so much,” The younger girl grinned, turning to face Dean and “Bucky” to give them each a quick hug.  
“No, hey, wait! Where'd you get that symbol? I need it on a shirt.”  
“Oh! I drew this one myself when I saw a different one online. I think there are some on Society6!”  
Dean was about to ask her to send him the photo, but Sam was pulling him to the front door, where the security guard took his ID and printed ticket receipt.  
“You bought one VIP pass and one Regular Admission. This convention allows you to bring one GenAd with you with this pass. This is your plus one?”  
Dean nodded and followed directions to the security area, but not before catching Blue Eyes’ name. Castiel. A gorgeous name to fit a gorgeous pair of eyes on a gorgeous face with a gorgeous smile and gorgeous hai-  
“Dean, take off the bag. They have to check it,” Sam was smirking. He knew exactly what was on his brother's mind. Screw him.  
Castiel joined them shortly after, unclipping his thigh holster and proving his “weapons” were in fact foam knives.

“So, I need a snack. I can only look at so many things without going bankrupt.”  
Castiel laughed quietly, leading Dean and Sam towards the food booths. “What are we eating?”  
“I want a hot dog with a ton of relish,” Dean grinned, headed towards a booth boasting “Burgers, Brats, & Beyond”.  
“Mmm, I should've pegged the man dressed as Captain America to go for a true American food,” Castiel smirked, stepping to the booth next door with Sam. Fucking _salads_?!  
“What the fuck? I was starting to like you.”  
“Just like they have their big betrayal, we have ours. Wonder how we'll work through it,” Castiel winked at Dean before turning to face Sam and talk with him, leaving the brunette fumbling with his order. He forgot to get that extra relish.

“I can't believe this. You're eating salad. You easily paid for just one of those what I paid for these three and a soda.”  
“We also won't have a carb overload and crash later,” Sam snarked back, taking a noisy bite of his crunchy salad. Dean just rolled his eyes and downed half of his dog in a bite, moaning happily at the taste.  
He saw Sam whisper something to Castiel, the two of them chuckling. “Nice to see y'all are getting along. I'm going to the men's room. Make sure my dogs don't get roofied or stolen.”  
“We'll think about it,” Cas called after him. Dean tossed a thumbs up over his shoulder before pushing the door open to the men's room and walking to the sink. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, leaning against the counter, the middle of his palms digging into the tile.  
“Hm, Cap’s looking a little tense.”  
Dean looked in the mirror before grinning, turning to face the man behind him. “Hey, Balth.”  
“What's got you looking like you have to take a massive shit that's not coming out?”  
Dean grimaced as he moved out of the way for his friend to wash his hands, shaking his head. “I think the guy I’m trying to get with is interested in Sam.”  
“Damn, poor guy’s gonna have it tough when he finds out Sam's only into chicks.”

“So, I'm driving Baby, ya know, and I pull up to-”  
“Dean! Hey, uh, oh,” Castiel stopped mid sentence, stopping to take in Balthazar. “Hi.”  
“Hm. He _is_ attractive,” Balthazar commented before smiling charmingly at Castiel and taking Dean’s food he was holding.  
“I, uh, what?” Castiel stammered, looking at Dean before meeting Balthazar’s eyes. “Thank you?”  
“You're welcome,” Balthazar chuckled, turning to Dean to hand him his food with a smirk. “He definitely isn't interested in Sam, Deano. In fact,” Balthazar looked over at his shoulder to the younger brother, who'd been watching the interaction with think veiled amusement. “Let's go to the floor, Sammy. They've got to get to some photo ops and autograph lines.”

 

Thanks to Balthazar's meddling tactics, Dean and Castiel stayed at each other's side for the duration of photos and autographs, Dean helping him to skip the lines with his pass he'd bought for him and Sam. They were both blubbering messes around Sebastian and Chris, mumbling through the short time they got to speak. Both men still had a great time nonetheless. They were actually waiting on Sam and Balthazar when two girls asked for a picture of the two of them. Castiel simply couldn't help himself as he leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek as the photo was taken, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers.  
He stepped back and grinned at the stunned look on Dean’s face, the pink in his cheeks only making him grin. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
There was a low whistle from behind them, undoubtedly Balthazar. Dean didn't have it in him to stay still much longer, pulling Castiel in by the neck for a proper kiss, several cheers and hollers sounding around them.

This would be the Comic Con to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please take a look through my Tumblr and consider supporting me ♥](http://SquishySterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
